Type Moon Crossover Thing
by KotomineArturia
Summary: In an unknown setting, three universes collide. Kara no Kyoukai, Fate/Stay Night, and Tsukihime characters find themselves in strange and awkward scenarios where the only option they see before themself is to solve the mystery with their wit, or force.
1. The Beginning

**Hi, I am a fanfic writer, I write fanfics, this is going to be a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy reading fanfics. I am only letting this fanfic be posted on fan fiction net, so if you see this fanfic on any other fanfic site, please let me, this fanfic writer know about the fanfic site where the fanfic was posted. Thank you.** - Arturia

* * *

It had seemed to be an ordinary evening, or rather it may have had, at some point. There, in her signature kimono and red leather jacket stood Ryougi Shiki, prowling the night streets. Touko had mentioned that something was off about this night, or rather there would be something off. Immediately, starting only a moment ago, Shiki had sensed it, as well.

She wasn't sure how to describe it, but everything in the air felt unusual. Even the scenery seemed wrong. She stared at her surroundings, intend on seeing the trick behind it, but she couldn't tell what was going on.

Then, as if she had been there the whole time, Shiki noticed Touko behind her! "Touko?! … When did you get here?"

"I wish I knew. I had been sitting at my desk only a moment ago." She answered, apparently concerned. Of course she would be, she hadn't had a chance to finish her paperwork. Being randomly teleported away from that was the problem, not so much as being misplaced itself.

"Touko, can you tell what's wrong here?"

"I'm afraid I can't Shiki. Even worse yet I can only imagine a few possibilties." She said, holding up three fingers. "One, we could be dealing with a large scale reality marble, and we've been trapped from the start. Two, this could be the work of the 2nd Magic." She then wore a grim expression, apparently the third possibility was even worse. Suddenly then there was a loud crash. Shiki and Touko turned in sudden shock.

A girl clad in armor stood, holding something in her hand, though nothing appeared to be there. "Hmn?" She seemed to ask curiously. She obviously had no idea why she was there, either.

"Touko, stay back." Ryougi said, drawing her knife, and inching forward.

"A.. heroic spirit?" Touko asked curiously, as she eyed the girl. "Heheh… hahah… then it must be the third option afterall."

"What's going on, who are you two? Where is Shirou?!" She asked, suddenly wind bursting from her hands, from whatever it was she was holding.

"We're in a Fanfic." Touko said, with a grim expression.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Ryougi stared at Touko, not seeming to understand the concept. "A … fanfic?" She asked, for an instant not paying attention to the armored woman before her.

"That's right, Shiki. Think of it like a story that a fan of a story writes. Only this story is affecting our reality itself. Aside from randomly placing me here, it could have numerous effects that I can't imagine. One of which is likely the one before us." Touko explained. She wore a very serious expression. Shiki decided that it was better not to care too much about the detail.

"So then.. I just need to kill the one before me?" Shiki asked.

"If you all do not answer me as to the where abouts of Shirou, then I'll just have to use force!" She shouted, the wind around the object in her hand still blowing powerfully.

"I'm not sure that'll change anything, but we should do something about her." Touko said with a sigh. "It seems she thinks we've done something to her. Excuse me miss, but we haven't done anything to you or this Shirou."

"If that's true, then how have I come to be here? … Now is no longer the time for talk." She thrusted her hands out, and a burst of wind ensued blowing Shiki off her feet, and through the air.

Shiki only took a few moments, before she caught herself in mid air, and landed onto the ground, hands first. "I see, so that wind if your offensive ability. However … against these eyes, it's useless …"

Shiki dashed towards her, and the woman simply charged back at her, at incredibly high speeds. Shiki reached for her knife and slashed out at the woman's lines of death. Though they were very faint. However her knife never made it close, being stopped in mid air. "Hmn?" She realized in that instant the object wasn't something hidden in her hands, but likely invisible.

"Shiki, I don't know what kind of sorcery she's using, but what she's holding is definitely some sort of sword, simply transparent." Touko yelled, though Shiki had already figured that out.

In a sudden blue of movement, the woman had brought her sword back around to slash at Shiki, after parrying the knife aside. Shiki nearly was hit, infact it was more luck that she had avoided, as opposed to skill.

Shiki jumped back, to put distance between them, but the woman was already there again. "What?!" Shiki began to shout, but she was nearly slashed across her chest. Her dagger came up to deflect the sword, but her dagger was cracked on impacted. Losing her footing momentarily Shiki fell back.

"If you do not tell me where Shirou is, then I'll end this immediately." She stated bluntly holding her sword down towards Shiki.

"I don't know who this Shirou is, but I don't-"

Touko cut Shiki short, it didn't look like this battle was favorable. Even Shiki wasn't able to fight this Heroic Spirit it seemed. "You're a Servant, aren't you? Does this mean the Holy Grail War is going on? I assume Shirou is your master, then."

She glanced harshly towards Touko, she was suspicious. Knowing as much as she did, she was likely a mage, and possibly an enemy master. "Yes, I am Servant Saber. If you do not return Shirou, I'll show you no mercy."

Shiki began to stand up, and it seemed Saber would let her. Whether it was honor, stupidity, or perhaps she didn't consider Shiki threatening enough, she was unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, but you'll have to trust me on this one, "Servant Saber." I am not a participant in this grail war, nor do I have anything to do with the occurrences going on. I do however intend to put and end to them." Touko explains to Saber. Though Saber didn't seem to fully trust Touko, she seemed to have accepted that they weren't behind Shirou's disappearance.

Without any further word Saber jumped off into the distance, at high speed. Presumably to find whoever Shirou was. "Ah, why'd you do that Touko? I was-"

"It looked like you would've died had it went on any further Shiki." She said, glaring at the now cracked and broken dagger.

"Heh… so she wasn't human, Touko?" Though she had gathered a bit of what Touko had said, she wasn't very familiar with heroic spirits or anything like that.

"They are heroes of the past or present. No longer alive, but summoned as they were in life to fight along with a master, to win over the Holy Grail." Touko explained briefly.

Shiki pondered it over briefly, but it didn't matter to her.

"Come on Shiki, we'll need to get to the bottom of this, and end it, before it causes too much destruction. I'm surprising the Counter Force hasn't acted… or perhaps it can't."

* * *

"What's going on here?" A man stood, clad in golden armor, with spiked blonde hair. "This isn't the church… how did I arrive here?" He began to walk around and investigate his surroundings. It seemed he was in the middle of an unknown (to him) city.

"To think some mongrels would place me here … how foolish. When I return, I'll teach them not to mess with me."

He noticed a girl laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. She was beginning to wake up, seemingly, and she glanced over to the man in gold. "…huh, who are you?" She asked standing up, and narrowing her eyes. She wore what seemed to be a blueish cloak, and seemingly within an instant had 3 swords in each hand.

"Hmnph… you'd challenge me? The King of Heroes with such pathetic swords?"

"King… of heroes?" She asked, unsure of who exactly he was still. She surveyed his surroundings, and though she had no idea where she was, she didn't seem to care enough to let her attention away from the golden knight for too long.

"Exactly. I am Gilgamesh, king of olden Uruk. When the world was united." He smiled, and a red portal began to open behind him, with his vast arsenal of weapons showing forth. "Your swords can't fight against mine." He said, laughing arrogantly.

She stood wide eyed before his ability. The Gate of Babylon was something most people wouldn't dream of seeing, even for someone like her. "I am the Seventh of the Burial Agency. I won't be defeated so easily." She dashed forward tossing her swords one after another. Each one was stopped in mid air, by a sword flying from the Gate.

"Mongrel… learn your place." He reached back and grabbed a sword. It didn't look like anything special, but he ran in and engaged her in battle. She already had more swords in hand, and quickly parried his opening slash aside, stabbing towards him with her other swords. However they didn't even manage to pierce his armor. "What?!"

Gilgamesh's sword came down quickly, though she easily jumped to the side to avoid it. "Tsk, how annoying… how about this?" Suddenly several weapons began to shoot out at the woman, impaling her all over. She was stuck against a wall by swords. "As expected for a woman. Too weak to fight me, hyahahahahah!"

Gilgamesh walked over to her and impaled her in the stomach with the sword he had in hand. Thinking her for dead, he began to leave. Though he had wanted to know about his whereabouts the fact she wielded a sword against him had ensured her death, as far as he was concerned.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Of Death and Chaos

Ryougi Shiki was running a bit ahead of Touko. She was carefully scanning the area, to make sure no random people would appear, and to make sure nothing else completely unusual would happen. From what Touko had explained the entire reality they were now in was essentially like a reality marble with no true laws or restrictions. Anything was possible.

She caught glimpse of a strange seeming crow ontop of a lamp post. She stared at it curiously, but she knew something was up. She grabbed her chipped knife from it's sheath at her side. Touko had just caught up, and noticed the crow as well. ".. It has a magical presence Shiki... I'd watch out... It's likely a familiar of some sort."

As Shiki began to walk closer to the crow, a wolf like creature suddenly ran towards her from an alley. The wolf jumped towards her, flying through the air at a higher speed than she'd seen any normal wolf move at. Though to her it was still not good enough. As it came at her, she reversed her grip on her knife, lowered herself to the ground and then rolled below the Wolf as it neared her. During this movement her knife had easily traced a large death line on it's underbelly, and it fell apart shortly afterwards.

After felling the wolf the crow flew off. Touko came closer to Shiki, after having lit a cigarette. "I'm sure both of those were familiar's, I won't be surprised if it's gone off to warn it's master Shiki." As though she didn't care Shiki just turned her back towards Touko and began to continue in the same direction. "Whatever those were, I'm sure we'd have to put a stop to it anyway."

Ryougi Shiki hadn't liked the feeling when she killed the wolf. It was an unusual feeling. Not the same as killing a mere familiar, it was something else. Something entirely different. If she had to put it into feelings, it was similar to the feeling of killing a human.

When she rounded the corner she saw a large man in a trench coat. The crow was on his hand, though only for a moment. Suddenly it was swallowed up within him. Absorbed? She wasn't sure. It didn't make any sense to her, and it was definitely unnatural. "What are you... " She asked, as she continued to near him, her dagger still drawn, and eager to kill again.

Touko stood in some shock not too far behind. "Shiki... this... isn't good. This man is a Dead Apostle Ancestor ... known as Chaos. ... Heh... I didn't think we'd run into such an entity... he's out of our league for sure ... Shiki, we have to run!"

As if on cue, when Touko yelled out Shiki's name Nero Chaos turned curiously. His face was more than curious, perhaps a bit eager as well. "Shiki? ... No, you're not the one I seek." He said, no longer did he wear an eager expression. "Hmph... I'm a bit malnourished however ... you'll do for a snack." Suddenly from out of his being emerged a pack of wolves. "You are skilled for a young girl, but you won't be so lucky again."

The wolves surrounded her within a moment. Touko as well, though she seemed somewhat unnerved, where as Shiki kept her usual calm. Touko began to trace a mark in the air, then Nero smirked in amusement. "A magician, eh? ... It doesn't matter, you cannot defeat Chaos."

Shiki darted forward and slashed two of the wolves accross their lines of death, immediately they fell apart. Touko's spell burned one of the wolves, but then two jumped towards her. Usually she would have her puppet with her, but at the moment she was unprepared for this situation. As Shiki evaded one of the wolves that attempted to attack her, she kicked one away from Touko, as she slashed the other's head clean off, twirling as she landed on the ground. She skidded back a few feet from the landed, though it still only took a moment before she was perfectly balanced.

The wolves had apparently deemed her the larger threat as most of them now circled her alone. As the one she had kicked previously lunged at her, she stabbed it in it's head, slaying the creature instantly. As she pulled it out, she twirled about, and in a moments notice she had killed all of them around her. Touko had killed the two that had been around her, though she had suffered a small injury during it, on her arm. Touko walked towards Shiki "We have to get out of here... we aren't on the same level as he is."

Shiki walked forward, and Nero wore an unamused expression, infact if anything it was the least amused expression she had ever layed her eyes upon. "I don't care what he is... all things are equal in my eyes." She muttered running towards the Dead Apostle. Though before she ever neared him a large bull exited his trench coat. Shiki jumped through the air, landing on it's back. Within a moment she saw it's death, and in the same moment she had struck it. As the creature fell into a puddle of ooze, it's master Nero seemed to understand the situation all too well. "It cannot be a mere coincidence... your name... is Shiki? ... Hahahah.... it's ironic I'd face another human by that name, armed with the very same power."

Nero seemed uninterested in furthering the battle however, and began to back off. "I'm sorry, perhaps we'll meet another time ... Shiki ..." he said, as he seemed to vanish not too long after he backed into the dark.

As calm and determined as she had seemed before Shiki now seemed rather relieved he left. "You're right Touko... he probably would've won if things continued..."


	4. Onesided Encounters

Atop one of the many buildings in this unusual city ... a city everyone would know parts of... but others were new, stood a woman, wearing a white sweater, and a purple skirt. She spectated a few of the events that transpired, making sure not to be noticed by many. She saw only a couple faces she recognized, however ... some of the new faces bothered her. There seemed to be heroic spirits about. Though as far as she knew there was no such grail war, or anything like that going on at the moment.

As she jumped down to the ground, no longer desiring to keep watching, she caught glimpse of someone on the side of a building. As she hit the ground she looked up and around for them, but she saw noone there. "Hmm... " She stared curiously, and hard. She knew she hadn't imagined anyone there. It only took a few moments for her to reach the top of the building, and to her surprise she found a young man, in a brownish uniform of some sort.

He was apparently quite afraid. "R...Rider! Rider come here!" He yelled, backing away to around the corner of the doorway leading to this rooftop. From what Arcueid understood Rider was a servant class for heroic spirits. She frowned in disappointment, though she had been right and the heroic spirits it was still unusual for them to be about. Not only was the town seemingly ever changing, but it seemed that others were being brought here as well.

"Rider, get over here this instant!" As he yelled again, a woman with long flowing purple hair appeared. She wore an eye visor and seemed to have some sort of unusual chained spike weapon. "Hmm...?" Arcueid stared questionably. "So you're the servant Rider?" She wasn't impressed, not only was there nothing to ride, but she didn't seem very powerful.

Rider was "Looking" her way, though Arcueid wasn't sure if she could see through that visor at all. "Rider ... kill her, kill that woman... she lept all the way up here... she must be a servant!" The young man yelled out again. As Rider finally entered some sort of strange stance which Arcueid presumed was a battle stance of some sort she gave a smug smile. "No hero can hope to match me."

"Don't underestimate me..." The servant responded, in a cold tone. She tossed one side of the chained weapon, a large spike flying Arcueid's way. "You shouldn't show yourself unnarmed before me!" She called out again, though as the spike neared Arcueid's face, she slapped it away in a high speed motion... even for a servant's eyes it was fast. "You shouldn't overestimate yourself." Arcueid answered, a confident smile showing.

Rider tossed the other side in a similar fashion, though it was met with an equally similar response. It seemed it wouldn't be so easy to hit the unarmed woman before her. " ... how dare you mock me? Fighting me without your noble phantasm?" She jumped into the air, striking with both spikes at once. Rider was expecting them both to be deflected, or perhaps evaded, but... what happened was a surprise. Infact she barely had registered the movement. She looked infront of herself, still quite high in the air. There was Arcueid before her, having risen to the same height in a mere flash.

"My turn!" Arcueid shouted as she swatted at Rider. Having just realized what was going on she wasn't capable of blocking the attack. She was knocked over the edge and would normally have fallen to the ground. However for Rider fighting at this height was as easy as fighting on the ground for a normal servant. As she fell over the edge, her spiked chain entered the side of the building, and using her falling momentum she swung upwards back up onto the building. Landing with as much grace as you'd expect from such a dexterous warrior.

"I see ... you aren't one I can fight so casually against." Rider admitted with some degree of sadness in her tone. She reached for her visor. "Though I'm confident you'll be able to resist this ... I'll have to go all out against you. Master ... please hide." As she snapped off her visor letting her silvery eyes show Arcueid couldn't help but stare curiously. Suddenly she didn't feel quite right. Something had affected her. "... ah... I see." Arcueid began, "You're Medusa ..." She said, knowing exactly now what these eyes are capable of.

Rider smirked. "Even if you know my identity ... it won't be of any help to you at this point." She threw a spike at Arcueid, then the other shortly afterwards. Though Arcueid felt a bit off, due to the weakening effect of the Jeweled Eyes of Cybelle it still wasn't difficult to deflect the two spikes tossed her way. As she knocked them aside she ran towards Medusa, and lunged her vampiric claw her way. Medusa could more easily follow Arcueid's movements, but still they were incredibly fast. For being a servant who focuses on speed it was a large disability to so much slower than an enemy. She managed to avoid the lunge, but Arcueid quickly followed it up with a spinning backhand which was too fast and quick for Rider to avoid.

Rider stumbled back several feet, having a bit of blood dripping from her lip. Before she had much time to consider the next course of action Arcueid was already above her. She threw a spike towards her, though it had relatively no effect as it was deflected again, though Rider managed to jump back to avoid Arcueid's overhead strike. As Rider was about to hit the ground from jumping back Arcueid had already lunged through the air at her, striking her across her stomach with her clawed hand, drawing a significant injury across it.

Not wanting to let up so easily Arcueid struck overhead with her other arm. The force of the impact striking onto her shoulder sent Rider into the ground, causing a small crater in the ground where she hit. Arcueid gracefully landed near Rider with a cheerful expression showing. "Heheh... had enough yet?" She asked, though of course the spirit of Medusa, servant rider wouldn't give in so easily.

"It's not so simple to beat me... " She stated bluntly, jumping onto the upraised portion of the roof where the doorway down was. Suddenly she impaled the side of her neck, a large blast of blood spraying all around. Arcueid stared curiously, not sure what manner of ability this was. Medusa had been famous for her eyes, afterall... this wasn't something as well known.

Arcueid felt a slight tinge and craving for blood, but she quickly overcame it. The blood formed a strange seal before her and then suddenly there was a flash of light. Arcueid was momentarily blinded, but then as she regained her sight she saw the reason Medusa was a rider class servant. She rode a phantasmal creature, a pegasus. "Ah... so that explains it." She stated, mostly to herself. "But I'm afraid such a creature cannot help you defeat me."

Rider pulled out her golden reigns, her noble phantasm. "This is the end for you... servant." She realized she wasn't aware what servant this strange, but unusually powerful woman was, but it didn't matter. Arcueid decided to simply stand her ground, it wouldn't be much of a task to defeat her, without letting her go on with her most likely ultimate attack. "Go on with it" Arcueid called out, mockingly.

Rider smirked, thinking the woman a fool to mock her so, when he end was so near. Suddenly she pulled back on the reigns, her pegasus flying through the air with high speeds, looking like a flash of light to any onlookers. As the light turned around back towards Arcueid gaining ever more momentum and speed she called out "Bellerophon~!" the true name of her Noble Phantasm.

As Arcueid watched the surprisingly power attack head her way she debated in her mind what course of action she should take to counter it. She held out her hand suddenly, while chanting a moment. "From dreams to reality... Marble Phantasm."

In that same instant thousands of chains appeared around Rider, grappling her and her pegasus, stopping even their speed completely in their tracks, a dead halt."W...wh..at?" Medusa struggled to even say. The chains were not only binding them completely, but crushing them between them, too. "I'll end this quickly, Medusa!" Arcueid shouted, as she jumped through the air towards the mid-air chained Rider. She waved her clawed hand through the air after she was around ten feet away from Rider, and red clawed stream of energy slashed the servant to shreds easily.

Arcueid landed on a building not too far from the one they had previously fought on. She was sure that the Master knew his servant had been destroyed a moment ago, though she had no reason to go deal with him. He was a simple mage, seemingly incompetent based on his earlier reactions. Plus eliminating them wasn't her job... she had more important things to deal with, such as whats going on, exactly.

Arcueid jumped back towards the ground. She wanted to find Shiki first... with servants and others on the lose it may not be long before he'd be endangered.


End file.
